ylt_yeovilfandomcom-20200215-history
February 2023
February 2023 During the month of February, Yeovil Town F.C played 3 League matches and 2 Europa League Knock-out fixtures. They ended the month 4th in the League. Premier League: MD26 Watford Post-match Interview "Honestly, that late goal from Paulinho, who seems to moved from Burnley just to haunt us, is frustrating. We tried hard to keep our game tight and we focused on defence above attack. We just needed to see the result out but unfortunately, Paulinho had other ideas with his 30-yard rocket. It's three points though and it keeps us right up there in the table. If we can replicate this form against Marseille in the next two head-to-head games, I think we are in with every chance of progressing to the next round!" Europa League: Round of 32 OM Post-match Interview "As you know, a 1-nil defeat at this stage isn't that bad for us. They're a strong outfit and they had the backing of their fans, so the result is manageable. Obviously, we would have loved an Away goal as they make all of the difference, but we're just going to have to turn out another solid performance at Home, which we are more than capable of!" Europa League: Round of 32 OM Post-match Interview "Well, that's all she wrote. It was a fantastic journey for us all and we would have loved to have gone further, but Marseille was a different beast today and we didn't have a reply for them. Our ambition now is to do everything that we can to secure Europa League football next season so that we can have another shot at it. We've learned a lot from this run and we have enough now to build on this next time we are here. It's the first time in the clubs history we've ever been at this level and for that, I am incredibly proud of our achievement!" Premier League: MD27 Arsenal Post-match Interview "25-goals for the season for Benkovic. What a campaign he is having. It's disappointing that we weren't able to get the 3-points, but when you consider the differences in resources and depth between us both, the difference on the pitch wasn't that noticeable. We have a lot of spirit and we're slowly proving ourselves to be a club that belongs here." Premier League: MD28 Manchester City Post-match Interview "On paper, this has been a disappointing month. But honestly, I am so proud of our performances and spirit and the results just don't tell the full story. We really pushed Manchester City and we matched them shot for shot, but in the end, the calibre of players was the difference. We can build on this, for sure. No, I am not concerned about S. Mounie. He hasn't scored since the beginning of January, and perhaps he's not quite performing at his usual level which has impacted a few of the players around him, but he is still a key figure for the team. If you want to talk about facts, let's look at the assist leaderboard. You'll find he's at the top. This is a non-story. Every player goes through dry spells, but the difference is that he's still vital to our team." YeoLaTengo Monthly Review YeoLaTengo Player of the Month League Table Preview A snapshot of Yeovil Town in the Premier League, with the teams in close proximity.